jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park Official Annual
The Lost World: Jurassic Park Official Annual is a 62-page children's book that goes over the plot of , similar to a storybook. It includes dedicated pages of "Dino Facts" and the back two pages are illustrations from Mark McCreery. It was written by Tony Lynch, designed by Dave Saunders, and published by Grandreams Ltd in 1997. It originated from Belgium, thus some of the words are spelled differently than they would be had it been an American release. Along with the publishing details, the inside of the front cover notes the following: "The condensed story in this annual is adapted from the original movie script." Given how many drafts of the script there were for the second film, it's unknown which draft was used as reference for this book. Differences from the film *The book keeps the deleted boardroom scene intact. *Malcolm and Hammond's scene includes a lot more dialogue, and a picture of their exchange that was cut from the scene. *InGen is on the "verge of Chapter Two" rather than Chapter 11. *There is more dialogue between Eddie and Malcolm on the boat regarding why they couldn't use an airlift. *It's stated that the lagoon the gatherers land in is the same one Cathy Bowman was attacked by the Compys. *The High Hide only goes fifteen feet off the ground, unlike the film where it gets to thirty. *When giving orders to have base camp set up on the game trail, Ludlow mentions "laser barriers," which was an element implemented but cut from the film. *During the game trail sequence, Ludlow firmly reminds Dieter not to harm the animals as they are very valuable property and don't belong to him. *''Apatosaurus'' replaces Mamenchisaurus during the game trail sequence. *''Corythosaurus'' replaces Parasaurolophus as it was originally intended during filming. *While watching the hunters round up the herbivores, Sarah mentions to Ian that the game trail is "no-man's land." *After pulling the Corythosaurus to the ground, Dieter shocks it with his cattle prod, a veterinarian injects it with a tranquilizer, and Carter sprays an orange ID number onto it. *When investigating the Tyrannosaurus rex footprint, Ajay mentions that the tyrannosaur must have picked off a calf and carried it away from the game trail. *The tyrannosaur infant is described as 4.5 feet long with a large head and huge eyes, with a body covered in scraggly red down. *When observing the hunters' camp from afar, Nick mentions to the others that he ran into Roland once before while Roland was spear hunting jaguars in Brazil. *Roland tells Ludlow his gun was a gift from his father. It has 8,700 foot-pounds of striking force in each barrel and is effective to about forty yards. When questioned why he doesn't just use a sniper rifle, Roland sarcastically asks "Or a laser beam from a satellite?" *Ludlow falls on the tyrannosaur infant's leg after being spooked by an animal in the nearby bush. Trivia *The book states that the Pachycephalosaurus caught on the game trail was a juvenile. *Roland fully pronounces "Carinthosaur" in this, whereas in the film he has trouble pronouncing it and opts for a nickname. Gallery LostWorldAnnualIntro.jpg|Annual intro. 20191006_141644.jpg|''Triceratops'' and T. rex pages. LostWorldAnnualDinoFacts.jpg|More dino profiles. Errors *The illustrations are attributed to "Stan Winston" (likely meant to mean Stan Winston Studio), even though Mark McCreery is the true creator of the illustrations. *Page 6 states that Jurassic Park has been dismantled and the dinosaurs have been destroyed, following the line of thought at the time of production that Isla Sorna was the only island with dinosaurs on it. This was never outright confirmed in the film itself, and was later contradicted by Jurassic World. *The hurricane that wiped out Sorna is misspelled "Clarrise." Category:Books Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park